This invention relates to devices for holding the mute of a musical instrument, and is particularly directed to a mute holder that can be attached to a music stand and hold the mute in a manner that is convenient for the player of the instrument.
A conventional mute holder is typically comprised of a ring and a clamp member for clamping to a music stand or the like. A mute is typically cone shaped, with a number of corks at or near its narrow end to hold the mute in the bell of the cornet, trombone, or other instrument. The mute is inserted into the ring portion of conventional mute holders by its narrow end. The wide end of the conic mute rests against the ring, which encircles it. Then when the mute is needed, the mute is lifted entirely out through the ring. There is a tendency for the player to knock the corks against the ring. After a time, the corks can become loosened and come off the mute.
In addition, the conventional mute holder clamps do not adapt well to music stands of different thicknesses, nor can they be adjusted to hold the ring portion firmly at the desired angle that is most convenient for the player.